


Mother Knows Best

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-18
Updated: 2000-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh's mother visits him at the White House, and she helps Josh realizes an important fact.





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Mother Knows Best  
By: Elizabeth Bennet

Couples: Josh/Donna

Spoilers: None, so far.

Rating: PG, to be very safe

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever.  I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but simply because I'm obsessed with this great show.  
   
Notes: This is my first fanfic that I've actually been brave enough to send in.  Thanks are due to my dear friend "Dana K. Anderson" (don't you just love pen names?), who gathered the courage first.  (By the way, I'm the one who thought up the basic idea for "Ladders, Black Cats, and Love," but she wrote it in her own special way.  Don't get mad, Dana!)  Thanks also to my many other friends who just roll their eyes when I start obsessing over the newest WW episode, also, I despise the genius who decided to show baseball over this week's NEW WW episode.   What will I do? Also, sorry about how stupid this title is, but I have title block!

    Josh was slowly, methodically snoring.  His head was rested against three or four very important files, and his cheek was pressed against a very expensive pen.  He had been averting national disasters all morning and now, in his darkened office, he was taking a break.  
     In the hall,  Donna's phone rang.  She tore her eyes away from her book ( a tome filled with useless facts about unknown places), and answered her phone.    
     "Josh Lyman's office." During the resulting conversation her eyes grew wide, and she said "You must be kidding' at least three times.  She hung up the phone and rushed into Josh's office, throwing open the door.  
    "JOSHUA!!!"  
     Josh looked up, bleary-eyed.  
    "Huh?"  
     "Josh, I just got a call from security."  
     "Why?"  
     "There's a woman who wants to see you."  
     "Who?"  
     "Well, she claims to be your mother."  
     "What?!?"  
     "What do you want me to do?"  
     "Umm..." Josh rummaged through his desk drawer for awhile before pulling out a snapshot. "Here's a picture of my mom.  Go check it out."  
     "Josh.  You're sending your assistant with a snapshot to I.D. your mom and welcome her to the White House."  
     "I have complete faith in you, Donna."  
     "Oh, please."  


***  


     Mrs. Lyman impatiently stood in the main foyer to the West Wing, tapping her heel and talking to the Secret Service agent that was detaining her.  
     "My son is the Deputy Chief of Staff.  You can't just  take my word?"  
     "Ma'am, we have to take propor security measures."  
     "Fine." She sighed, rolled her eyes, and surveyed the foyer for any signs of intelligent life other than the dark-suited men and women rushing back and forth.  Presently she spotted a young blond woman wearing a pink sweater, who looked quite worried.  The young woman asked a question of a nearby Secret Service agent, and he pointed in Mrs. Lyman's direction.  The young woman glanced at something in her hand, then walked up to Mrs. Lyman.  
     "Excuse me, Mrs. Lyman?"  
     "Yes."  
     The young woman extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Donna Moss, Josh's assistant."  
     "Hello.  I hope you're going to let me see him."  
     "Of course.  Follow me, please."  
     Mrs. Lyman's eyes widened a little as she caught a fleeting glimpse of the organized chaos upon which her son thrived.  Soon Donna came to a stop outside a door, and opened it, revealing a harried-looking Josh frantically cleaning off his desk.  Startled, he looked up.  
    "Mom?"  
    "Josh! My baby! It's so good to see you!"  
    "You too, Mom." They embraced, while Donna watched, smiling, from the door.  She gently closed it, and sat down at her desk, picking her book up again, but not concentrating. Instead, she found herself thinking about how sweet Josh was to his mother, and for that matter, to her, and his eyes, and his hair, and his smile, and his annoying little habits, and... . <Donnatella Moss!  Stop thinking like that!  He's your boss!>  
    It didn't help when Josh leaned out his door, and, grinning, invited her to come to dinner with him and his mother.  And it didn't help that she, unwisely, perhaps, agreed to come.  


***  


    Mrs. Lyman was leaning back in Josh's chair, while Josh stood and paced.  
    "So, Joshua, are you going to take me out to dinner tonight?  
    "Of course, Mom."  
    "You should invite Donna.  She's so sweet."  
    Josh snorted.  
    "What was that for?"  
    "It's just -- you don't know Donna very well.  She's annoying, and overbearing, and she thinks she's always right, and she has all these annoying habits, like starting our day with unknown facts, and she's smart, and pretty, and..."  
    Mrs. Lyman raised her eyebrows. "And... ?"  
    Josh's eyes widened.  "Perfect."  
    "Josh, you better invite her to dinner."  
    "Yeah."  
    "You better talk to her."  
    "Yeah."  


***  


    At six, Josh, Donna, and Mrs. Lyman (who asked Donna to call  her Lydia) were on their way to dinner.  Josh chose a nice restaurant with lighting that wasn't too dim.  Donna and Lydia got to know each other a little better over bowls of steaming pasta, and after they'd all enjoyed delicious chocolate delicacies of some kind, Lydia strategically excused herself to the ladies room, winking at Josh.  
    Donna looked to Josh inquiringly, while Josh cleared his throat and stared at his empty dessert plate.  
    "Ahem.  Donna, the thing is--"  
    "Yes, Josh?"  
    "Don't do that."  
    "Don't do what?"  
    "The submissive thing."  
    "I'm not doing any submissive thing."  
    "Okay, listen, Donna.  The thing is, I think . . . no, I know  ... or rather, I am... "  
    "Spit it out, Josh."  
    "Donna, I'm in love with you."  
    Donna looked surprised, to say the least.  
    "Donna, if you don't feel the same way, I can, I mean, we can forget this ever happened.  You can transfer, I'll make sure your new job pays more, you'll never have to look at me again," Josh babbled while Donna leaned closer, "I mean, I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything, God, Donna, you're my best friend--" He was silenced by Donna's lips pressing against his own.  
    She drew back and smiled.  "I love you too, Josh.  I always have."  
    ***  
    When Lydia returned to the table, she was greeted by the sight of Josha and Donna both grinning like fools.  Their chairs sat closer together and Lydia could tell that they were holding hands under the table.    
    "Well, I'm ready to go." said Lydia.  
    "Me, too." replied Josh.  


***  


    They stopped at Donna's apartment building to drop her off, and Josh walked her up.  Lydia sat in the passenger seat of Josh's car, waiting.  She saw a light go on in one of the third-floor windows.  The silouhette of a long-haired woman and a man who was a little taller, with wild hair, could be seen.  The couple embraced, their lips met.  Lydia smiled.  Another job well done.

The End

Well, what do you think?  Mail comments, etc. (even flames, if you're gentle)

  

  


End file.
